Loving You
by FutureWWEDivasChamp
Summary: After Delanieh leaves her life behind to pursue her life long dream she meets someone who changes her perspective on life, love, and herself once she arrives to WWE. Punk/OC
1. Everything Left Behind

Loving You

_I walked towards the kitchen counter where the "goodbye letter" laid. I looked down at my hand where Ethan's sign of love rested around my right ring finger. Slowly, I took the ring off. I felt the tears building up but I tried my hardest to blink them away. Pressing the engagement ring against my mouth I looked at the house that I was supposed to be sharing with the love of my life, the house that I decided to leave behind. With resentful hesitation I put the ring on top of the letter that explained the reason of why I was calling off the engagement and why I decided to go pursue the dream that staying here put on hold. As a tear finally rolled down my cheek I turned, grabbed my suitcase and headed for the door. _

**Two weeks later**

"Give me 15 laps around the ring!" the trainer yelled "you thought this was going to be easy? You wish you hadn't signed up for this right! You weak, worthless piece of shit!"

It's been two weeks since I left and my first week since my new life started. I now shared a room with two other girls who shared the same dream as I did: to be in a WWE ring. Ethan had called 25 times since I left but I hadn't had the courage to answer and truly explain to him why I left.

"Stop! You can leave now, be prepared tomorrow because now that we have tested your condition to handle exhaustion, you are actually going to start learning the basics of wrestling holds. Delanieh, I want to talk to you for a minute" Shocked and I'll admit it, nervous I jogged where Dave stood. "You need to start working harder, you're probably the most out of shape of all of them. Do you want to have a one-on-one training session with one of us?" he asked

"No thank you, I know I'm not as athletically ready as most of the others but I try my hardest to be on the same level as them. Just give me a couple of weeks and I promise I'll be able to do twice as what I can do now." I answered. Once I received an approving nod from Dave, I turned on my heels and walked out of the gymnasium towards my car. After a few minutes of driving I finally arrived at the apartments specifically designed for wrestling students. I got out if the car and dragged my feet up the stairs and just outside my room. I opened the door and found Isabelle- my roommate- putting lip gloss on. She was wearing a tight dark blue dress that reached the top of her knees. She looked beautiful to be honest, the curls of her hair fell nicely against her back and her eyes where defiantly eyes you could die for.

"Where are you going all dressed up? Wait! Are you going on a date?" I asked

"Yes! Matthew FINALLY asked me to go to dinner with him" Isabelle replied excitement clearly in her voice.

"You could have at least told me, I thought we were going to watch a marathon of Supernatural and I was looking forward to it." I said while she grabbed her purse and left for the door.

"Sorry! Some other time I promise!" Isabelle shouted before she closed the door.

"Yeah whatever" I whispered to myself. I was happy that Isabelle finally got a date with the guy that she had been dying to go out with. But I was also sad that since I got here I hadn't really found anyone to talk to and I was lonely, Isabelle was the kind of girl that always went out clubbing or to parties, not that there's anything wrong with that but I'm not exactly the girl that appreciates to get drunk almost every day. Disappointed I took my shirt and shorts off and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I felt the water wash away the sweat I ran my fingers through my hair and felt relaxed. Something that I hadn't felt for years. After a quick shower I changed to some Capitan America pajamas and laid on my bed. Just as I was about to turn the TV on my phone rang, it was Ethan. I looked at my phone for a few seconds and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Delanieh! Where are you? I've been trying to call you for the past 2 weeks but you don't answer. Please tell me this is one of your ridiculous jok-" Ethan began but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know I'm a jerk for doing this but you left me no choice, you told me it was either you or wrestling and well, I made my decision. I love you Ethan but you tried to take away the only thing that made me truly happy and that's something that I can't choose between. I'm sorry, for disappointing you and everyone else. Don't expect me to come back because I'm not going back. I love you and I'm sorry for doing so." Before Ethan could say anything else I hung up, not wanting to hear his reaction. I grabbed a pillow and began to sob into it. I'm a horrible person, leaving everything behind just to possibly get an opportunity. "Selfish! Selfish!" I shouted hitting my hand against my head. Taking a deep breath and forcing myself under the blankets I fell asleep with a pounding in my head.


	2. A Road to SHIMMER

Loving You

**8 months later**

"Delanieh! Wake up damn it! We're going to be late for training!" Jenifer (my other roommate) said putting her hair in a high pony tail. I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table and it read 7:46. Taking the blankets off of my body I ran to the small closet that the 3 of us shared and grabbed a purple tank top and some shorts along with my tennis shoes and quickly put them on before drinking a glass of orange juice Jenifer kindly offered me.

Months of hard work finally pay of, today is the day in which I actually have a match, maybe not a real match because I am going against my own roommate, but at least it's something. See the thing about Pro Wrestling Success (the promotion I'm currently working for) is that not only is it a training facility, but they prepare you with actual matches in front of audiences and higher-up promotion agents.

After a few minutes of driving we got to the gymnasium just in time to hear Dave say that there were many agents coming to tonight's "show". I couldn't help but shriek from excitement, I mean, who wouldn't be? There could be a chance that someone, not just me but anyone, could get signed to a better company!

At 8:30 of the afternoon I was warmed up and ready for my match. Before I went through the curtains, I checked my phone. Surprisingly, I had one unread message. It read, "Delanieh, I know you think I'm mad at you but I'm not, I love you. I always have, I always will. Please, I beg you come back to me and I promise that I'll make you happy. I love you…Ethan"

"Great," I whispered, "he's making me regret this decision even more, just what I need"

Ignoring the fact that Ethan texted me, I focused on the announcers calls, I was up next.

"From Austin, Texas making her match debut, Delanieh Martinez!" once I heard my name I walked down the ramp and through the ropes. I wasn't aware of what happened during Isabelle's entrance until the bell rang. We looked at each other's eyes with intensity; we both knew that there was a possibility that only one of us cached the talent agent's eyes. She attacked first, kicking me in my mid-section, making me fall to my knees in pain, immediately Isabelle connected her elbow with my back. After receiving a few more punches I pushed her away trying to get some much needed air. She ungracefully hit her head on the turnbuckle and I took the opportunity to place her head under armpit and fall on my back, forcing her head against the mat. I turned her around and hooked her leg upward.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" the referee counted and signaled for the bell. I won. Surprised, I let the referee raise my arm in victory as I let the few cheers soak in. I left the ring and went backstage to pack my stuff to go to the apartment to end yet another day. I was happy that I received some reaction from the crowd as this was my first appearance. A couple of minutes after I took a shower and was ready to go, Isabelle marched in the locker rooms and stood in front of me. "Hey" I said

"Hey? You made me look weak! You made my first impression a bad one! How can you do this to me? I thought you were my friend"

Taken aback, I stare at her for a few second before defensibly saying "It's not my fault that you were distracted, I gave it everything I had and I beat you. If you wanted me to LET you win then you clearly don't know me at all because I want this as much- if not more- than you do." Angry, I left before she could say anything else. That was the last night I ever thought of Isabelle as my friend.

**One Year Later**

One year passed and I (not to brag) dominated the women's division in PWS with moves such as the Octopus, tilt-a-whirl ddt, tarantulas, powerbombs and many more. On August 27 I was called into David's office while I was training with my fellow "co-workers"

"Good news, SHIMMER wants to sign you." He said just as I entered his office

"Oh my GOD! Are you serious?" I screamed covering my mouth in disbelief. I couldn't help a tear from happiness leave my eye. Smiling, I went over to Dave and hugged him "Thank you so much for all of your support, I don't know who I would be without your help- or Michael's- you both made me as good as I am right now, whatever that is. Thank you!" After David told me that they were expecting me to arrive to Chicago next week I left and went "home". Once there I told Jenifer the great news, she seemed happy for me but there was clearly jealousy in her eyes that she couldn't hide. We both arrived here almost at the same time and she deserved to go to a real promotion as much as I did but she didn't and that didn't seemed fair, however, I can't exactly do anything about it. Isabelle however didn't even try to hide her jealousy, she looked at me with a disgusted face and I couldn't help but return the look to her.

That week I packed everything I had arrived with and a little more. The last night in PWS was an emotional one, everyone came up to me and wished me luck and gave me a hug. Dave and Michael even threw a ceremony for me, something he did for every talent that left for another promotion. He said a few words about how much of a hard-worker I was and how much I deserved to get everything I wanted. Afterwards in the apartment I said my goodbyes to Jenifer.

"Jen, I love you so much, thank you for standing by me and supporting me in everything I did, thank you for having my back with all of the Ethan stuff. I wish I could take you with me because I can't imagine something good without your presence." I said, I wasn't generally a touchy-feely person but Jenifer was one of the few people who I loved. She hugged me tightly and muttered something I didn't understand along the lines of "thank you" and "good luck"

I grabbed my bags and left the room with Jen sobbing. In the hallway I bumped into Isabelle who gave me a cold look before saying "Sorry for being such an asshole, I admit I was and still am jealous, I feel like I wasted such a great friend on something silly. I apologize and good luck" she held her hand out but I ignored it and hugged her.

I got to the parking lot where a taxi was waiting for me. I hurried to the yellow cab and put my luggage in the trunk and got inside the car. The driver started the engine and we left, we left to an unknown place for me. A chapter in my life ended and a new one began.

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked but this is just leading to the actual plot that will probably start around chapter 4 or 5. I know it's a lot but, sorry. Requests and advices are welcome. Review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	3. Haunting Dreams

Loving You

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, they're really appreciated. I know nothing about how SHIMMER works so pardon for the mistakes.**

When I finally got to Chicago after a few hours of flying (on a plane, unfortunately I don't have superpowers) I felt too exhausted so I went directly to the apartment that I now rented. Once I was there I began to unpack the really necessary things such as my laptop and some clothes. Looking around I noticed that the room was a pretty nice size, not too big but not too small. My body gave up on me a few hours later so I just went to bed early.

I woke up at the sound of the alarm going off; lazily I got up and took a hot relaxing shower. When I got out, I put on some casual clothes and left to the arena. Arriving there wasn't a struggle but what was difficult was having everyone's eyes on me, looking for a reason to dislike me, or at least that's what it felt like. As I forced my legs to keep moving and ignored everyone's glares I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Startled I turned around to see Cherry Bomb in front of me

"Sorry, did I scare you? I didn't mean to" she said apologetically.

"Don't worry I'm a bit nervous that's why" I responded with a soft smile.

She introduced herself as Laura Dennis (her real name) and told me she was going to introduce me to everything in SHIMMER. That night was taping night however I had my first non-taped match against Heidi Lovelace, she is a tough competitor so I make sure I'm warmed up and ready to go early so I have some time to calm my nerves down. Before I know it Laura is hurrying me to the curtain where I wait my name to be called. Once it is, I jog my way to the ring where Heidi awaits me. I look at her with (I'm sure) fearful eyes.

The bell rings

I take that as a signal to launch myself to her where I connect my fists to the back of her head repeatedly, taking all of my frustration out on her. I separate myself from Heidi and breathe slowly as she forces herself up. Before she can even stand up I kick her on the side of her head, making her fall on her side. I turn her over and wait for the count.

"One! Two!" The ref stops at two.

I make an annoyed action, I knew I couldn't beat her with just to hits but I was hoping for this match to end early. I'm too distracted with the referee to notice that Lovelace is finally on her feet. She forces me to turn around a slaps me across the face. I hold me stinging cheek with both my hands and look at her licking my lower lip. She wraps her arm around my neck before I have time to react and pushes me to the apron. I struggle to get out of the hold but when I finally do I don't waste any time to drop kick her ass to the floor once again. While she's down I run to the turnbuckle closest to her and climb to the top rope. My heart is pounding and my hands are sweating but my body is full of adrenaline so without hesitation I launch off the ropes and in the air I bring my knees and arms together in my mid-section and just before I land on Heidi I separate them. My belly hurts as I crash with her. I hook her leg and wait for the ref.

"One!Two!Three!" he shouts. I roll out of the ring as I hear the bell ring and raise my arm as a sign of victory. I make my way to the back, but it isn't until I'm at the top of the ramp that I notice a very familiar face in the crowd.

Ethan.

I stare at him with confusion for a few seconds but I force myself to take my eyes off of him and go to my locker room. At first I walk but then I begin to run. Hurriedly I put my things in the bag I brought with me and walk out of the arena not wanting to let him see where I now lived but it was too late. He was waiting for me in the parking lot. I stopped to a halt, running wasn't an option anymore. He makes his way towards me and I stand there. Once we're face to face he looks at me with a disappointed look.

"Don't look at the like that" I whisper, looking at the ground.

"Well how the fuck do you want me to look at you, with excitement?" Ethan responds

"How am I supposed to know?" I say

"Well you clearly did know how to break my heart and leave me! Did you ever think that you were being a selfish little prick?" he barks.

"Don't talk to me like that" I say, but he ignores me.

"You say that you love me and that you are sorry but you don't even answer my millions of calls!" he continues.

"YOU LEFT ME NO OTHER DAMN CHOICE!" I scream, "you didn't let me go after my dreams! You wouldn't let me speak to anyone about anything! You locked me up at times, do you think I forgot about that? Because I don't! I remember you shouting at me for even THINKING of wrestling and making me stay in our "home" all locked up. Did you ever think that it was _YOU_ who was being a selfish little prick?" I argued

"So it's _my _fault?" he exclaims

"It's nobody's fault, not yours and not mines, but if you want to blame me go ahead, I don't care. It won't bother you anyways, everything that went wrong in your life was always somehow my fault." I mention.

I walked past him, before he could respond, before he could see the tears falling down my cheeks as I remember the haunting memories that used to ruin my dreams. I got in the car and drove away. I let out a couple of sobs covering my mouth to hold them in. I have to be strong, I can't let any of this ruin my life again. I get home the fastest I could and run inside. There, I let out a high pitched scream into the nearest available pillow. I hug the pillow as tight as I can once I finish screaming and look blankly at the wall in front of me. I let out a long sigh and stand up; I walk to the mirror in the bathroom and look at my reflection for what seemed hours. Finally I run the faucet with cold water which I splash over my face and neck. For a second time I look at myself, let out a tear and say, "and the girl never cried again" I inhale deeply, straighten my back, raise my head and walk out of the restroom and crawl into bed like a five year old who had a nightmare. I fall to sleep with the picture of Ethan slapping me across the face when I first told him I wanted to pursue my wrestling career- I never spoke to him about that topic ever again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are much needed so please review! Suggestions are also welcome. Punk will be on Chapter 5. Sorry it takes so much but I didn't want my character to just appear in the WWE out of nowhere. Thank you!**


	4. New Attitude

Loving You

**One year later**

_Delanieh's perspective of the outside world changed so much. She never wanted to see anyone anymore and didn't leave her apartment unless it was for a match. She denied anybody's compliments. She became someone different. As for wrestling, she became dominant; Delanieh grew powerful as something unleashed inside of her causing her to be more aggressive, and without her acknowledgement people around the world began to know who she was._

I walked back to the locker room after yet another useless match with someone I didn't even know, or cared about for that matter. All around me grown men looked at me like I was a piece of meat ready to be served. Disgusted, I said "What are you looking at you perverts?" embarrassed, they turned from me and began talking to one another hoping I would leave.

Annoyed I kept walking, and once I reached my locker room I began to undress myself. However, before I could take off my sweaty top off I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted

Allison Danger walked with her brown hair tucked behind her ears.

"Hello there Delanieh!" she said

"Hey" I replied unenthusiastically hoping she would take the hint and go away.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked with a concerned look on her face.

"When aren't I?" I answered sarcastically; I was getting really annoyed now.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink later tonight with the other girls and I, you know have some fun"

"No thanks, your definition of "fun" is extremely different from mine. Plus, I just want to go to bed" I announced grabbing my stuff and leaving the arena deciding I'd just take the shower at home where no one could bother me.

After a long drive home I finally was able to take a shower, but before I went inside, I grabbed the mail corresponding for me. Once in the house I got naked and stepped inside the running water letting the water wash away my hatred for the world, or at least some of it. Unwittingly I got out of the shower and put on some Doctor Who pajamas, prepared myself some tea, & finally, grabbed the mail.

"Bills,bills,bills" I said out loud as I sipped the delicious tea. After a couple of bills something caught my eye. It was a letter with the WWE logo in the bottom right corner.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed dropping the cup of tea on the counter. Clumsily, I opened the letter andstuggled to open it because I was shaking so bad.

Reading and re-reading the letter again and again I smiled. My dream came true. WWE wants to have a meeting with me, they're going to sign me if I get lucky!


End file.
